Por que así lo querías
by Minimini
Summary: Slash! HxD... Serie: Continuación de Sí es lo que quieres Veremos como este par de chicos forman una familia y lo que conlleva formarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la continuación de "Si es lo que quieres". Ya que a muchos les gustaría saber un poco más de esta historia he decidido hacer esta especie de serie. Procuraré que tenga una secuencia, pero lo más probable es que no la haya. **

**Aviso****: No he contestado los reviews de todo por una cama por falta de tiempo, ustedes saben que los contesto todos y así lo haré -.- **

**Gracias Arya**

_**1. Deseo concedido**_

Rodeado, acorralado, arrinconado…así era como se encontraba.

De estar sentado leyendo tranquilamente en el sillón de la estancia, comenzaron a aparecer niños de la nada, niños rubios de penetrantes ojos grises; niños pequeños, desde un año hasta los diez o poco más. Frunció el ceño y se levantó con rapidez, pero no acababa de dar el paso cuando aparecían más niños, pronto la estancia estaba atestada de pequeños rubios.

-¿Qué demonios…? –se preguntó Harry desconcertado, los niños comenzaban a llorar y a pelearse entre sí- ¿Draco? ¡Draco!

Pero no hubo señales de Draco por ningún lado. Hasta unos minutos después, en los cuales su desesperación aumento en extremo, la voz de Draco se escuchó desde un punto muy lejano.

-Harry…Harry…

-¡Draco!

-¡Harry, despierta! –exclamó Draco dándole un pequeño empujón, pero al estar Harry tan cerca de la orilla de la cama, terminó en el suelo.

-¡Auu!

Vaya, así que todo había sido un sueño; menos mal, aquellos niños no tenían muy buena pinta, pero tampoco era para que Draco lo tirara de la cama.

-Tengo veinte minutos intentando despertarte, ¡imbécil! –le reprochó el rubio molesto.

-Mira, si quieres algo, sabes que te lo traeré, no es necesario que me insultes –dijo Harry ofendido.

Se había acostumbrado a ser levantado a altas horas de la noche y madrugada sólo para llevarle antojos al rubio durante los últimos tres meses. No le molestaba el tener que levantarse, aunque el que al rubio se le antojaran cosas extravagantes y muy muy raras... tal vez si era un poco molesto, lo bueno era que entre más extravagantes y raras fueran esas cosas, más aumentaba el apetito sexual del rubio; por lo tanto Harry no la pasaba tan mal después de todo.

-Imbécil –masculló Draco apretando los dientes y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿ En qué quedamos?

-¡Que estoy de parto, tarado! –gritó Draco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry abriendo mucho los ojos- Pero si todavía falta una semana.

-Dile eso al bebé –gruñó Draco contrayéndose.

-Emm …

-¡No te quedes ahí mirándome como idiota, llévame a san Mungo!

Harry dio un brinco y rodeó la cama para ayudar a Draco a levantarse; lo más rápido era aparecer, así que agarró al rubio lo mejor que pudo y un segundo después ya estaban en el hospital. Casi de inmediato pasaron al rubio a la sala de partos, mientras el medimago que había estado atendiendo a Draco durante el embarazo hablaba con Harry.

-Para su suerte, Draco es de parto rápido, de un momento a otro el bebé nacerá.

-¿Rápido? ¿Cuánto puede durar un parto? –preguntó Harry curioso.

-Más de lo que le gustaría saber –respondió el medimago sonriendo-. Ahora, necesitamos que este en la sala con Draco por si hay que transferir magia.

-¿Transferir magia?

-Si, un parto masculino requiere de mucha magia, a veces es necesario que la pareja le brinde un poco después de tener al bebé, pero es un caso muy extremo.

-¿Y si es tan extremo… comenzó Harry, pero el medimago lo interrumpió con una sonrisa divertida.

-Draco esta bien, es sólo un procedimiento. Todos deben hacerlo como parte del protocolo, pero son raros los que en verdad necesitan la transfusión; empezando porque para tener un parto, un hombre necesita tener bastante magia en la sangre.

-Bien –dijo Harry aun nervioso.

El medimago volvió a sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora, antes llevarlo a una pequeña habitación donde lo prepararon para que pudiera entrar con Draco.

-¿Para que tanto? –preguntó Harry.

-Se lo diré, después, su esposo ya esta dando a luz.

El medimago salió corriendo y Harry lo hizo lo mismo, pero a unos pasos de entrar a la habitación, se detuvo mirando la puerta que se cerró.

-Todo esta bien –se dijo-, todo saldrá bien.

Tomó aire un par de veces y entró con paso firme. Lo primero que vio fue al rubio pujando y con la cara contraída a causa de esto; se acerco a el rápidamente y tomó su mano depositando un pequeño beso en ella.

-Harry –gimió Draco.

-Tu puedes, amor.

-Sólo un poco más, Draco –animó el medimago ganándose una furibunda mirada del rubio.

-Es muy… fácil decirlo –se quejó Draco.

-Una vez más –insistió el medimago.

-Vamos, Draco, uno más –dijo Harry.

-¡Cállate, Potter! –gritó Draco –Sino fuera por ti…¡Ah!

-¡Puje ahora! –ordenó el medimago.

-¿Y qué cree que hago?

-Tranquilo Draco –dijo Harry.

-¡Que te calles! –le volvió a gritar el rubio.

Draco hizo lo que se le pedía y a la vez que lo hacía apretaba con mayor fuerza la mano de Harry entre la suya.

-¡Aaa! Cielo, mi mano…

-No deberías…quejarte de ello –gruñó Draco.

-Pero es que Draco…¡Au! ¡Deja, ya!

-¡Cállate, Potter!

-¡Draco! –exclamó el medimago para llamar su atención- ¡Tu asunto es aquí! ¡Puja!

-Si, cielo, ya casi termina –dijo Harry con una mueca a causa de su mano estrangulada, la que por cierto seguía entre la del rubio.

-El dolor terminará cuando comiences a hacer lo que te pido –insistió el medimago.

Draco asintió y siguió pujando.

-Draco mi mano…

-¿Para que me la das si vas a estar llorando por ella? –preguntó Draco furioso olvidándose de pujar.

-¡Tu, cállate ya! –le gritó el medimago a Harry y luego se volvió a Draco- ¡Y tu dedícate a pujar!

De nuevo Draco volvió a obedecer y como, gracia de un milagro, Harry ya no dijo nada más, a los poco minutos de seguir las instrucciones del medimago se escuchó un llanto que inundó la habitación.

-Ya esta, amor, ya esta –dijo Harry emocionado alzándose un poco para ver al bebé.

-Tienen una hermosa niña –los felicitó uno de los medimagos.

No tardaron el entregarle la bebé a Draco, que al momento miró a Harry para sonreírle. Había vuelto a ver aquel brillo en sus ojos, brillo que se intensificó cuando le preguntó si quería cargarla; definitivamente aquel dolor había valido la pena, no sólo porque ahora tenían una hermosa hija, sino porque la cara que Harry tenía en ese momento no tenía precio.

-Te amo, Draco –dijo Harry antes de plantarle un beso-. Gracias –dijo posando su mirada embobada en la bebé-, de verdad, gracias.

-Lo que sea por ti –sonrió el rubio.

-Es lo más bonito que has hecho por mi –dijo Harry regresándole la bebé y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo, Harry… Siento lo de tu mano…y los insultos.

-Lo se.

-Pero te diré una cosa –dijo Draco de pronto serio.

-La que quieras.

-Si quieres más hijos, los vas a tener tu –advirtió Draco dejándose caer cansado en las almohadas a su espalda.

-Quizás ya no quiera más –dijo Harry riendo nervioso, Draco lo miró con una ceja arqueada-. Vamos Draco, ¿de verdad quieres verme gritarte y padeciendo ese dolor? –preguntó poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-En este momento soy inmune a tus ojitos, Harry, además tú dijiste que querías una familia grande, ¿no?

-¿Yo dije eso?

-Advertido estas, Harry.

-Ehm… voy a avisar que ya ha nacido, tus padres estaban en la sala de espera con Sirius, Ron y Hermione –dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Claro, ahora huye.

-No huyo, Draco –contradijo Harry dándole un último beso antes de dirigirse a la salida-, descansa, volveré en un segundo.

"_Cuando dejes de pensar cosas sádicas"_, pensó Harry.

-Seguiré pensando igual –dijo Draco cuando Harry llegó a la puerta.

"_Maldita legeremancia"_, pensó.

-Yo no diría lo mismo –escuchó decir al rubio al cerrar la puerta.

Draco miró al pequeño ser que tenía en sus brazos, con el cabello rubio oscuro y sus grandes ojos grises, la boca tan delgada y fina como la de Harry, y su naricita respingona igual a la del moreno. Sonrió y le depositó un pequeño beso en la frente; escuchó como volvía a abrirse la puerta y se volvió para ver quien era.

-¿Sabes qué? –era Harry- No importa, sería un verdadero idiota si volviera a salir de la habitación por propio pie.

Draco sonrió y con cuidado le hizo un huequito en la cama.

-¿No huirás, entonces? –se burló Draco.

-No, ¿y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no hay cosa que me hayas negado y porque me gustaría gritarte y recibir un beso en lugar de un puñetazo –río Harry.

-Lo se.

Sintió como Harry le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y recargaba su cabeza en uno de ellos para mirar a la niña.

-Es hermosa –murmuró Harry-, se parece a ti.

-¿Qué esperabas?

-Te amo –dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada-, de todo lo que me has concedido esto es lo mejor.

-Creí que era el haberme casado contigo –se burló Draco.

-Bien, es la segunda cosa mejor que me has concedido –cedió Harry rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-Buena pregunta, tendríamos el nombre ya, si cedieras ante alguno de los que te he dicho –dijo Harry.

-Bien, dime alguno, y no insistas con Ana. Tus gustos no siempre son malos, sólo cuando te empeñas en ello.

-¿Lo dices por qué no se te ocurre nada o por qué te casaste conmigo?

-Ambos, anda dime un nombre.

-¿Anahís? –probó Harry sonriendo.

-No

-Rachel, entonces.

-No me gusta.

-¿Myriam?

-Dejémoslo para después –suspiró Harry-, aun son las cuatro de la mañana y no piensas con claridad.

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si xD**

**Aun no se me ocurre un nombre para la bebé así que si tienen alguno lindo, díganmelo. No quise ofender los nombres mencionados aquí, sólo era por mencionar algunos x3**

**Bueno, este uno de los varios cap que tengo pensados, se aceptan peticiones xD**

**No es mi fic prioridad así que no actualizaré frecuentemente, sólo cuando se me ocurra algo lindo x3**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, heme aquí para cumplir mi promesa.**

**Sé que tengo un buen sin actualizar "Todo por una cama" pero es que la musa se ha mudado y debo conseguir una nueva T-T . Lo único que si les aseguro es que no dejare la historia.**

**Bueno después de meses desde que publique esto ya era hora de volver xD**

**Gracias a mi hermosa Arya por el beteo xD**

**Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Rowling, ya que si fueran míos tengan por seguro que Harry habría aceptado la mano de Draco desde el primer libro U.U**

_**2. Inicio de problemas**_

Hacía un mes desde que había nacido la pequeña Clío y aunque me gustaría decirles que las cosas marchaban viento en popa, no era así.

Sí, los primeros días habían sido encantadores para Harry y Draco, hasta se peleaban por ir a atender a la niña cuando despertaba por las noches, pero pasado un tiempo el cansancio se acumuló en ambos y ya no era tan bonito tener que levantarse de cuatro a cinco veces por noche. Además de que Harry seguía trabajando (al rubio le habían dado incapacidad por dos meses y medio) y las jornadas se estaban volviendo realmente insoportables; mientras que en casa Draco se aburría de la rutina y se cansaba atendiendo a la niña sin salir casi para nada.

Aquello había sido un cambio demasiado brusco para ellos y cada uno comenzaba a pensar que quizás no hubiera sido tan buena idea el tener una hija en esos momentos.

Los días pasaban tan desesperadamente lentos que Draco creía que se iba a volver loco ahí solo, pero lo verdaderamente malo era cuando venía la noche; habían descubierto, de la peor de las maneras, que su niña le temía a la oscuridad y por consiguiente no le gustaba la noche…

-7:45 p.m.-

-¿En donde te has metido? –preguntó Draco, con la niña en brazos, en cuanto vio a Harry entrar por la puerta principal- Se supone que estarías aquí a las seis.

-Fui a casa de Ron –respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño-, me dijo que Molly…

-Necesito bañarme –lo cortó Draco dándole a la niña.

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar Harry, pero calló al instante que Draco se aproximo a el- Hueles a vomito –le dijo con una mueca.

-No me digas –ironizó Draco de mal humor.

Harry prefirió no contestar, provocar a Draco en esas circunstancias no era buena idea. Tomó a la niña a la vez que Draco salía con prisa al baño, suspiró y dejo su portafolios en el sillón más cercano; se volvió a mirar a Clío que le devolvió la mirada curiosa, le sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre no había comido y después salió con prisa de la madriguera; se acercó hasta la estufa para ver una cazuela llena de pasta, al parecer Draco tampoco había cenado, así que lo esperaría.

Volvió a la sala y se acomodó en el sillón; estaba realmente cansado, pero esto a Clío no le importaba demasiado ya que empezó a hacer pucheros para llamar la atención de su papá.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –le preguntó Harry meciéndola un poco y la pequeña sonrió- ¿Quieres jugar?...

La pasó a una de sus manos para mirar su reloj de pulsera. Oh, no…Ya pasaban de las ocho y eso no auguraba nada bueno; sí Clío no estaba dormida para las ocho eso significaba menos horas de sueño para el y Draco durante la noche. En ese momento escuchó que Draco comenzaba a hablarle a la vez que se aproximaba a la sala, miró a Clío y luego a la entrada de la estancia por donde saldría su rubio.

-Diablos –masculló levantándose.

Quiso dormirla en ese momento, pero fue demasiado tarde: Draco ya había llegado a la sala.

-Oh, genial –masculló Draco al ver a Clío despierta.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Harry con una sonrisita.

-Le voy a preparar un biberón –suspiró Draco marchando a la cocina- quizás aun podamos dormirla temprano.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –le preguntó Harry siguiéndolo.

-Como ayer y como anteayer y como la semana pasada –contestó Draco de malas mientras sacaba un biberón de la alacena.

-No seas así –le pidió Harry sentido-, sólo quería hacer platica.

-En ese caso mejor cuéntame a qué fuiste a casa de Weasley.

-Molly ha estado muy enferma y todos están asustados, pero no es nada grave.

-¿Ya la vio un sanador? –preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Si

-Toma –le entregó el biberón y se volvió a la estufa- ¿Ya cenaste?

-No

Sacó la varita y apuntó a otra de las alacenas, de las cuales salieron dos platos; repitió el movimiento y estos comenzaron a servirse solos.

-¿Y el trabajo? –preguntó Draco sentándose a la mesa seguido por Harry.

-Bien…

Draco asintió y comenzó a comer, Harry terminó de darle el biberón a Clío con la bonita sorpresa de que esta se quedó dormida.

-Estaba cansada –comentó Draco cuando Harry la miró dormida en sus brazos.

-Como tu…

-No estoy cansado –replicó Draco-, no hago nada ¿de qué podría cansarme?

-De eso mismo –apuntó Harry-. Draco, estas acostumbrado a ir de aquí para allá…deberías salir de la casa.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo.

-Es fácil de hacer.

-Como digas –murmuró Draco volviendo a su plato.

-Draco –lo llamó Harry resentido- te lo digo en serio.

-Yo también –aclaró el otro más serio que antes.

-Voy a acostarla –dijo Harry derrotado.

Se levantó y salió de la cocina, Draco esperó unos segundos en la misma posición para después darle un empujón a su plato y dejarse caer en la silla; no sabía cuanto tiempo más seguiría esa tensión entre Harry y el, pero sí sabía que pronto estallaría y que no sería nada bonito.

Se quedo un momento más en la cocina, aunque de repente ya no tenía mucha hambre. Resopló y se levantó con desgana, debía hablar con Harry y mejor ahora a después cuando se estuvieran gritando cosas. Se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña y vio la tenue luz que salía del cuarto de la niña, le habían comprado una lamparita para que no viera el cuarto en penumbra cuando se despertara por la noche; esperaba no encontrar a Harry ahí, no quería despertar a Clío, pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver al moreno con la niña en brazos tratando de dormirla.

-Despertó cuando la acosté –explicó Harry sin dejar de mecerla.

-Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres –se ofreció Draco con amabilidad.

-No esta bien –sonrió Harry al verlo más tranquilo.

-Pero estas cansado y acabas de llegar –insistió.

Harry iba a contestar, pero en ese momento Clío comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-Déjame revisarla –dijo Draco acercándose hasta ellos.

Harry le tendió a la niña y observó a Draco revisarle en pañal; quizás no era el momento oportuno para decir lo que pasaba por su mente, pero aun así lo dijo:

-¿Sabes que te ves muy lindo con esta luz?

Draco se volvió un tanto desconcertado, de todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar esa noche de la boca de Harry esa era la única que ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza; le dedicó media sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo.

-Mañana no tendré que ir al trabajo –le informó Harry.

-¿No? -terminó con la niña y volvió hasta Harry meciéndola.

-No. Me dieron el día… Sirius dice que me veo cansado –terminó alzándose de hombros.

-Y así es –corroboró Draco.

-Si quieres yo me podría quedar con la niña y tu sales a despabilarte un poco –sugirió Harry sonriendo no muy convencido.

Draco se volvió a mirar a su pequeña, que ahora volvía a dormir, y frunció el ceño. ¡Por Merlín! Estaban tratándola como si fuera un cosa que les estorbara y no lo era, esa niña era un precioso regalo que les habían mandado para representar el amor que se tenían el uno al otro ¿y ellos buscaban un momento del día para deshacerse de ella? Era una completa estupidez. Se volvió a mirar a Harry que no había levantado su mirada de él.

-O podríamos salir los tres juntos –dijo al fin.

-O podríamos quedarnos aquí y salir el fin de semana –terminó Harry como no queriendo la cosa.

Draco le sonrió más abiertamente y se acercó para besarle brevemente; estaban muy cansados aun para salir de paseo y lo mejor sería esperar un poco como había dicho Harry.

-Sabía que estabas cansado –susurró Draco triunfante antes de separarse por completo.

-Vamos a dormir.

-Claro.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y ahí espero a que Draco acostara a Clío y volviera a su lado para ir a su habitación juntos.

-¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos sexo? –preguntó Harry de pronto.

-Nunca hemos tenido sexo –dijo Draco arqueando las cejas a la vez que entraba en la habitación.

Se cambiaron las pijamas a punta de varita y se acomodaron en la cama a la par.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisita burlona.

-Nosotros no tenemos sexo cualquiera –le explicó Draco a la vez que se acercaba a la boca del moreno para terminar susurrándole entre un beso-. Nosotros hacemos el amor- se separó al tiempo que Harry comenzaba a acomodarse bajo el-, pero esta noche no.

Harry hizo un pucherito muy lindo a opinión de Draco, pero esa noche nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Estoy cansado –le dijo a la vez que se echaba a su lado y apagaba la luz.

-Sabía que estabas cansado –murmuró Harry triunfante a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por encima de la cintura para dormir abrazados.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, amor…

**Y se acabó por hoy… Es que últimamente se me seca el cerebro muy rápido T-T Buaaa ¿por qué me abandonas musa embustera? ;-;**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, pronto pondré una foto de Clío en mi cuenta de slasheavenarts…Ah, porque ya tengo, para los que no sabían, por si se quieren pasar a dar una vuelta y comentar xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye**

**Besitos**


End file.
